Silent Dawn
by ginsbakt
Summary: Silent lives with a group called the protectors. His group is slowly getting killed off by the dark Sableye. He keeps sending waves to finish the protectors and is near the brink of succeeding. That is until a dream is sent to Silent, giving him the power to take over. What now for the group? (rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1 Awekening

My name is Silent, yes I know its weird but its not all that bad. My Dad, Dawntel or Dawn for short is an leader of an group called the Protectors. You see Kanto isn't an safe place any more. There is many rebels and pokemon that are slaves or minions of the Black Sableye. Our quest is to destroy the Black Sableye.

Dinner time! Finally we get to eat are daily source of bugs. Don't judge, please where just Skarmory. But now we have to get serious, it's time to hunt for Guardians(Pokemon who serve under the Black Sableye).

"Commence", my Father Yells. We take off and suddenly I spot something, a group of Talonflame charging towards us. The Attack is on. My father Attacks with his powerful **Hurricane **attack sending an Talonflame into a nearby tree, killing it instantly. Next I swoop down and use an drill Peck on the largest Talonflame in the group. He throws me off and I slam into another Talonflame. The Talonflame uses **Overheat** but my quick think helps me finish him off with an quick **Drill Peck. **Next the biggest Talonflame, probably the leader charges at my dad with a **Flare Blitz** attack. My Dad swoops aside and uses **Air Slash. **The Talonflame Falls to the ground, cuts in his neck. "Go Now Or We Will Finish You Off!", I scream. The Talonflame begin to swoop down to the ground after their leader. Another victory for us, I think.

_Sorry about the couple of mistakes I made in this chapter. The next chapter get better. No need to smash that follow button yet, but I bet you'll love chapter 7 and up. Keep reading!_


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

Chapter 2

I sat up in my nest, my eyes were wide open and I was gasping heavily. A nightmare had gotten me up earlier before the other protectors , but like most nightmares you see it once when you are asleep,But it seems gone when you wake up. I looked around, my heart was still beating fast, and all I heard was the sound of soft snoring coming from Daylight, the only other Skarmory my age. I think back to the nightmare and then look back at Daylight. So, I think to myself, she was the one from the dream but why was the Dark Sableye torturing her and why did I care, last time I checked I only cared about me and my Father. I shut my eyes and lay back down. I will resolve this tomorrow I think. Boy, was I wrong.

As I was walking around the cave I noticed My Dad looking an little on the depressed side, I asked him what was wrong and replied with, "Get them ready we will have to handle them alone." At first I didn't know what he was talking about but then I saw about an 100 Raticates climbing towards the cave. Running as fast as I could thru the narrow cave I yelled,

"Everybody looks like we have our hands full, so I hope your claws are sharp!"

They replied with a loud hoot and start to follow me. We dash thru the cave to see our 2 of our night guards on the floor with the metal armour ripped and torn. The even worse news was: There was about 60 Raticates behind them. The scary thing was that these Raticates were different than the normal ones, these ones had dark,dark, dark red eyes…..


	3. Chapter 3 The Slaying

The Largest Raticate charged at me. I used an quick **flying press** attack and knocked to its knees. It squealed and untensed. The next charged wildly and used **Hyper Fang** making one of the protectors falling off the edge of the cave. I run at an raticate with all my rage. It uses a overwhelming **Hyper Beam** which hits me straight in the beak. It sent me flying back into Daylight, who screamed. With all my rage I let a **Metal Sound** attack sending all the Raticates back and making them smash into the right cave wall, killing half of them. The other half charged at the group using an perfectly synced **Sucker Punch, **draining the life from all the protectors. But none them, including myself would not back down. We fired an long stream of **Swift **attacks knocking the Raticate down. We were not done we used **swords dance**, then fired yet another **Swift **taking off at least 20 raticates head. But now the biggest challenges arose….

The leader stepped up or swooped down, A GIGANTIC Landorus that was an dark tinted, maybe an shiny. It used an overwhelming fissure attack but it missed half of us. Then my Dad swooped down and ordered us all to risk it and use our new move, **Substitute. **The Landorus then used a **Hammer Arm, **but it only knocked out half of our **Substitutes. **My Dad then flew up and scraped his claws against the Landorus(Metal Claw attack). I then fired an quick **Swift** Knocking the Landorus out of the cave. The remaining Protectors then bowed their heads to the dead friends and enemies.

"We will be waiting to join you guys in poke-Valhalla." "We will see you then….", My father said.

I sat back down and thought about my dream, then Daylight came to me, did I have feelings towards her? She seems like my mother…...


	4. Chapter 4 The reaping

I am sitting in the back of the cave thinking about my dream. I want, wait need to know why Daylight was in it. I mean do I…. Never Mind.I think i'll just go to the elder. So I take off and fly to where the elder is located. When I get there I tell him the story, He replies I believe that Daylight you speak of is the one you truly have feelings for. I just walk to the end of the cliff and fly home. "Do I truly…."

I sleep through the night, only to be woken by a odd nightmare. I think about my previous nightmare and realized that nothing was in common. Well whatever, tonight we hunt for more guardians…..

Later that night

I instinctively powered up a ball of dark energy between my claws, before I Hurled it at whatever, If anything was hiding under that rock, I was being mindless. Anything that was under that rock wouldn't have the most peaceful injuries. The last time something like this had happened,it was when my mother died. I smirked at that memory. I really remember her. But I do remember the night she flew away, I was mindless, carless, being complete idiot. Maybe I should go talk to Daylight and tell her that she shouldn't get any ideas. But I feel I shouldn't do that….

I Wake up in my nest, not from an nightmare but a loud thud. I look around and see smoke coming from the east side of the cave. I hover up, to see my dad laying on the ground motionless, "NO!", I scream. "Dad….." I run at the intruder, which is a Shiny Fearow. I use an quick **Metal claw,** followed by a **Metal sound. **The fearow flies back and hits the wall. It then uses an **Drill Run** which isn't effective because its a complete miss. Then **Air Slash it,** which finishes it off. "Dad!" "DAD," I scream. He looks at me and says son I shall live but not lead the protectors anymore, You shall. I look at him shocked, then replie, "Dad you can move." "I know", he says. "Well why can you not lead the protectors?" "Because it was you who has been seen, for great bravery my son." "Your mother would be proud of you" I promise...


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts

Chapter 5

The smell of ash and burned, decaying metal and woods filled the stagnant air. Burned wood littered the large clearing of a forest. The trees that circled the edge of the clearing had burned leaves and branches on them, and below, the green grass from the forest circled a black and lifeless earth of the clearing. This was the Dark Sablyes uprise.

Screaming filled the air as the woods under our cave burned to nothing. You could see an faint gleam of pokemon in the distance. Soot, another Skarmory from our group walks up to me and says, "...What would have caused this?" "Them…," is my faint reply. He looks hops off the edge and nudges me to go with him.

When we get there, an pack of Pyroar was stand at the edge of the burning forest. They quickly look up and fire hyper beams at us. "Get help!", I scream. Soot flies away leaving me with an 9v1 fight. The Pyroar look up again and and charge at me with a **Overheat** attack. I fly Backwards and realize that the Pyroar know fire attacks. I start to swoop back towards the forest floor to look for some help. I spot an couple of Golduck on the ground put out the fire. Perfect! I signal them to come and help, in which they gladly do. I ask them to use their **Hydro Pump** attack to take out the Pyroar. The Pyroar absorbed the attack but didn't get back up. They just laid there actually. Whatever…

I flew back to cave and dropped by where my Dad was. I whispered to him, "I will make you proud." He replied, "I know, son…"

I just want to be normal, Like all the other pokemon. I guess that's just how I am. I live cave, that was formed when Kanto became one landmass. I am a Protector. Apparently I'm a one in eight thousand, to be as skilled as me, or so says my dad. . I have attempted to leave the protectors and be like all normal pokemon, but I'm special. All are in vain. They want the dark sableye out, just like I do. That is why I remain with the protectors. This is the story my dad told me, from when he was my age. But this still didn't answer my questions about the two dreams. I'll sleep on it I think. I hop in the nest and start to doze off….

_Thanks for reading with me so far, and I will try to get chapters up daily. You can expect about 4-6 chapter per week. I also noticed that we got 31 views but nobody left an review, followed me, and nobody favorited. If you guys want me to continue or add anything to the story, just leave an review! Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6 A New start

Chapter 6

I still couldn't believe it, but practically a week later my mother had been sited. In the west side of cave, most of my possessions destroyed from previous attacks. Unfortunately those attacks were not going to stop. A stream of Sylveon ran into the cave. "How in the …", I screamed. The sylveon fired **Hyper Beam** attacks. The protectors held an distraction while I hover up above the cave and think to myself this is it, I an use the most powerful **Metal Sound** attack which made the cave crumble crushing the sylveon and giving the rest of the protectors to escape, all but Daylight. I started to fly away looking for an new place to stay, I felt, or heard an voice in my head whispering, "Daylight." That was the moment when I flew over the cave, surveyed the area to see an wing sticking out of the ruble. I used a **steel wing **to smash the boulder that had caved in on her. I flung her in the air and caught her on my back. I then landed in valley with tons of natural holes in it. My dad then Spoke, "This will be our new home" But little did we know that the dark sableye was so much closer than before.

We all started to notice dark black mist rising from the ground. Daylight was the first to notice this, basically it was time to move. Again!

_Thanks for the continued support. And I want you guys to absolutely WRECK that follow button. I am sorry about having this chapter be so short but I need to brainstorm some new ideas yet. I promise the next chapter will be a t least 500 words. The last thing is I would like you to check out jackaracka who has been making his first book: Scorch Wing forever. (If you see me and hims reviews, we like to hate on each other!) Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Journey

I threw up my hands, frustrated that I Seemed to be losing the argument. "But we've the protectors to care for!" My Dad screamed, "See if I care!" I yelled back, "Fine, I will find us a home, and you'll be happy about it!" "Do it", He screamed back. I took off ,tearing out of the cave, for this was the beginning of my journey.

I flew through the sky thinking of what our new home would be like. I knew it needed to impress my Dad. I thought to myself,, "I thought I was the leader!" With that I smashed my head into an rock in frustration. I swoop back up, but something catches my eye. A hot springs with an Cave behind it. I swooped in to the cave and started to clear things out. Little did I know that the cave came with a lot more than Bargained for…...

As I was clear an fairly large boulder out, I noticed a faint glow from the entrance of the cave. I slowly walked over there, only to see an pokemons back, all red and with some glowing orange. I tapped the pokemon with my beak, which made it turn around…..

It was an Groudon! Wait, I'll rephrase that, A Primal Groudon! (Clank!) (The sound of the cave entrance closing) Have you come to be an MASTER protector?", he said. I replied, "I am already an protector….." "Only one is an master, wait…., and you look exactly like her, you my son must be related!" "Her", I think. "Mother!" "Oh, Mother…."

The groudon whips around and says, "Why you so surprised, she lives you know, Infact I saw her last week." "She was just going to look for some old friends…." I cut him off, "Well where the Heck is She!" "In rage I launch a **Swift **at the Groudon. He deflects it and replies calmly, "She is at rest behind me." I creep behind the Groudon and see my Mom at rest. "Mother, I need to…" "Silent", she screams. "Oh dear where is the rest of the herd?" I tell her the story of the fire and how we need a new home. My mother agrees to let us use the cave as long as we don't disturb the Great Groudon. I fly out of the cave and yell, "I will see you in an bit Mom!"

I fly back only to see the place the protectors had been when I left was empty. I landed only to see Raticates swarm around me. **Fly!** And with that I escape them, but without my…. Family.

8 hours later

I finally have reached the cave with the protectors, but I still have to show them the biggest surprise yet. I gather there attention and my Mom swoops up behind me. Gasps come from the protectors and I finally speak, "I, um… found her here, so this is why we can all unite in this cave. I hope you guys are happy…

After I said all this my dad walked up to me and said, "I am truly proud of you this time, I really am." All I can manage is a, "thanks." As I start to fall asleep.

_Thanks for bearing with me this far. I hope I can get another chapter up tomorrow for you!_

_And don't forget to WRECK that follow button. (see that chapter wasn't to bad) Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8 Gone?

Chapter 8

I wake up with a loud crash. I hop out of my nest to see Soot standing up, banging his head against the wall. "Um…." He looks over at me and retorts, "Shut up and go away" I do what he says , but I have questions for him. I'll talk to him later. Whatever. I trekked back to bed. See, you in the morning everybody!"

I yawned. Time to talk to Shoot, I think. I look in his nest but he is nowhere to be found. I walk out of the cave. I step in to the springs, only to feel an burst of cold water. I dive under the springs. But I see something I don't want to see, Soot, and dead. He isn't just dead, His head is stuffed in the "drain" in which where the cold water leaves the spring. "Holy…." "he's gone." I rush inside the cave to tell everybody the news. But for some reason my Dad seems pleased. I don't understand. Soot was truly my friend, He was…..

"We have sited the dark sableye", is the new news around here. They say that he and and his followers are catching pokemon, then turning them into red eyed evil monsters! With this kind of news, there is always something bad. Gyarados have surrounded the island in which our home was on. We formed an solid defense. The gyarados then attacked with several **Hydro Pumps. **We deflected and our one and only, Groudon finished them off with a **Precipice blades. **The Gyarados flew through the air and landed in the water with an loud smack. This victory seemed to be non-short lived. We just hope that the Sableye comes to us, for now we can just live…..

_Thanks so much for reading and I apologize for the short chapter. If you haven't, WRECK follow button. Another thing is go check out jackaracka and his first story: Scorch wing forever. If you want you permanently can wreck his follow button. I hope that you guys can keep reading this book, and I will make an chapter more action packed. Seeya! _


	9. Chapter 9 The Third Wave

Chapter 9

This is it…. The dark sableye forces, wait, Freakin army is attacking. Me and my father are yelling commands as the first wave made of pidgeots appear.

"Scatter" yells my dad, who was an bit far ahead due to is fighting. Because of my knowledge of the army's commands I knew what was about to happen, tons explosions. The Protectors broke the enemy's formation. After a second charge , a large wave of **Swift **attacks appeared behind the Pidgeots' formation, scattering them completely. The Pidgeots Started to get Back into, yes another formation. It then became a 2 on 2, me and my Dad vs. The leader and one of the soldiers. I swooped towards the leader and grinded his face with a **Metal Claw. **He lost some air, then got back to level. The soldier then used **Quick attack** that hit my Dad straight on. He flew through the air backward until he caught an air pocket, which brang him back into the fight. With the pidgeot back in the battle he used an **Air slash** that sent me reeling. I then used **Hurricane **which sent the soldier to the ground, killing him. My Dad then charged at the leader and used **Hone Claws** to boost his power while he was on the Pidgeots back. He then bring down an powerful **Metal Claw** that split the Leader in two. The pidgeots started to scramble until the rest of the protectors finished them off. But that wasn't the only wave.

The second wave consisted of 100's of Fearows. The Fearows started to form an formation only to be stopped by a giant Explosion. They scattered, only to reform an different formation. The protectors all charged in an V formation using **Steel Wing** to take down some of the Fearow. The leader of the fearows then Barked, "I AM SCAR, ANYONE WHO DARE CHALLENGES ME SHALL MEET THEIR DOOM!" "I instantly swooped up at this, Saying, "BRING IT." He charged at me with an **drill peck**, which pierced me in the chest. He tilted his head back to laugh, then stopped. As I started to Fly back up I could see my dad sharp claws shanked into the stomach of the Fearow. My dad then let go of the Fearow and let It fall to the ground. As I was watching all this happen I didn't notice three Fearow come an me using **Aerial Ace** These attacks hit me straight on, but I finished them with My **Metal Sound** attack. This sounded like an gong, driving the remaining Fearows away. My Dad swooped up and said, "Remaining protectors assemble and get ready for the next wave." As we did an headcount I noticed that we were missing at least 15 protectors. We have battle Scars, I thought as the third wave approached.

This one was going to be trouble because the third wave was made up of Hawlucha. The battle started out smooth with the protectors forming an 3 line formation to help the Hawlucha tire themselves. I swooped up and yelled, "get ready its gonna be an flying press!" I was right, I shiny gloom in the sky, and at this I yelled use Automize, then the flying press hit knocking our formation apart. The Protectors still in formation fired Swift attacks at the Hawlucha. The Hawlucha then formed 2 groups. One of the groups started to use Flying press while the other went into form for a High Jump Kick. I then screamed, "SCATTER"."The attacks from the Hawlucha missed. When we had gotten scattered me, Daylight, and my father had been flung behind the Hawlucha. Noticing this I hopped on the co-commander and dug my claws into his right wing using Metal Claw making him tumble to the ground. As we landed I screamed at him, "Take it back, TAKE IT BACK!" He managed to grunt, "no" as he fainted.

I flew back to the battlefield and saw the Hawlucha distressed and out of formation. As I got back up I saw their commander with several wounds and Daylight on his back. As this thought process through my head, I saw her dig her claws into the commanders neck….

The only problem was that her claws were stuck, and he was falling. I dived down after them and fired an **Swift**, freeing Daylight and driving the Leader into the Sharp rocks below. But I stopped, and saw him fall through the rocks, I stopped, landed and bowed my head. I knew that he had no intention to join the dark sablyes forces. So I felt bad. I snapped out of it and flew back up to see the protectors celebrating. That took a lot less than an second to process through my mind, We won. But then my Dads expression changes, he knows this won't be the last of the 3rd wave.

_Yay I finally made an long chapter. I hope that was enough action for you. And Always you have to WRECK that follow button. Next please go check out jackarackas first story, Scorch Wing forever, as it gets even more exciting. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10 Back At It

I'm laying down on the floor of the cave and Rock, our doctor is over me. Rock then speaks, "nothing to serious other than the whole in your metal." I stand up and look around. I walk up to the leaders rock and yell, "I would like to reward heroes for their actions in the last battle!" Everybody turns and again I speak, "Daylight, father, and Flame come up here. "I would like to name these three my new co-commanders when the next three waves come. Then an voice comes from the group, "Silent I think you spoke too soon, They're here with another wave.

He was right, I hopped down from the rocked and yelled fly then go to position 11! We formed our position in the air as about 10 smaller dragonite formed an V. They flew up and used **Ice Beam**. The attacks missed but brought us an chill. I then yelled **Swift, **then **Metal Claw!** With that four of dragonites fell to the earth blood pumping from their chests. "That was our elder", one of the dragonite screamed. "You will PAY" He charged at flame and tore open his back with an **Hyper Beam**. Flame screamed and started to fall, The Dragonite caught him and sent Him flying into an tree with **Aqua Tail**. His body stayed there and then finally slumped to the ground. I zoomed to the ground and yelled, "Flame, stay with me man, I know it." He groaned and said, "I will see you in…." I looked around and everybody in the air was shocked. I flew back up and impaled the killer in the face using **Night Slash. **The killer then swerved to the ground dead. I wasn't done though, I raged, I used Fury attack taking off another Dragonites head. With all my rage I had learned an new move, discarding fury cutter, it was **Rock tomb. **I used it Crushing AN dragonite under all the rocks. I heard Him gasp, then stop. Then an voice from one of the remaining 6 Dragonite screamed in Panic, "Get away from the MADMAN" They flew off, and we landed. The great Groudon then spoke, "You have great power Silent, I am Glad you do….."

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't long, but you still have to WRECK that follow button. This time you need to check out jackaracka's and ginsbajn's first stories. I will have another chapter up in at the most 2 days. Seeya! _


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 11

It was the funeral for Flame. My Dad was speaking about how Flame had been so good to us. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Everybody looked at me so I stopped. My Dad finished talking and spoke, "Silent its your turn." I walked up to the rock and said, "He was a great friend and leader, we will miss him." We all mourned for about an hour and then went to sleep. But we were all woken by another attack. I think to myself,, how close is he, and how many more before we fall apart….?

The Pelipper started their attack with an string f=gust of **Hurricane **attacks. One of the Pelipper then purposely broke their formation so He could use an **Supersonic. **It failed so we took our chance and used **Hone Claws** to boost our power. The Pelippers countered by bringing in an familiar face: The Pidgeot.

The Pelippers then used a **Hydro Pump** while the Pidgeot used **Gust** to Boost the attack. The attacks hit us knocked us back and taking us out of the fight for an few seconds. This gave the enemy to bring in an Articuno. It flew up and used **Ice Beam. **Most of us avoided it, But I was the only one who charged. I charged into one of the Pelippers and knocked it down, breaking its wing. I fell to left side, so I took my chance and raked my claws into its side. I fired a quick **Water Gun**, but that made me dig in deeper. I flung it off me and rose up and used **Drill Peck **on an Pidgeot from Below. From the battle field above me I heard, "**Metal Sound**" ANd I did what It commanded. This must have been the Pelippers weakness and they swerved to the side. All the protectors then used **Metal Claw** to wipe them out completely. We then got back into formation. Our formation was completely crumbled when the Articuno used another **Ice Beam, **which made us scatter. I was the one who was the most shaken so I went for the Articuno underbelly with my claws. It dodged, But I rebounded and smashed it in the head using **Metal Claw. **It charged at me with an **drill peck**, but he missed. If flew up and used **Sky drop **which stunned him. I finished him off with another **Metal Claw. **When I flew back up, all the Pidgeots had retreated. Only thing that was left was the dark sableye. I charged at him knocking him down, then I used **Metal Sound** which irritated him. My Dad then **Metal Clawed **his face revealing deep scratches. Daylight then charged and used **sky drop**, which shocked him. I stood over him and yelled, "This is it, WE WIN" I gorged my claws into his face. It was over….

_I hope you guys loved this last chapter and the book. Remember to smash the follow button. I you want a sequel let me know. Know that I'm done with this awesome book I can start something fresh. I will see you in the next book! Thanks!_


End file.
